


À son rythme

by KafkaTamura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modeling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KafkaTamura/pseuds/KafkaTamura
Summary: Parce que Kise fait toujours tout à son rythme et que Midorima, bien malgré lui, se laisse toujours emporter par son enthousiasme.





	À son rythme

**Author's Note:**

> Je n’ai pas été sur ce fandom depuis au moins cinq ans… mais j’ai revu l’animé au complet cette fois et ça m’a donné l’envie de revenir, donc me voici!
> 
> J’ai écrit cette fic il y a plus de cinq ans, je l’ai juste relue et corrigée avant de me décider à la publier. J’espère ainsi me redonner envie d’écrire et peut-être continuer d’autres de mes anciennes fics ou en écrire de nouvelles.
> 
> Je me suis rendue compte en regardant l’animé que ce texte n’est pas vraiment dans la continuité de ce qui se passait à l’époque de Teikou, donc s’il vous plait ne m’en portez pas trop rigueur!
> 
> C’est une fic sans prétention, mais comme j’ai toujours aimé le MidoKise, je me disais que c’était une bonne façon de tenter de revenir. En espérant que vous allez apprécier!

Midorima, assis à même le sol, le dos bien appuyé contre son lit, tentait, avec bien peu de succès, d'étudier. La cause de son manque de concentration était un peu trop confortablement installée tout contre lui, occupant son bras droit tout au complet – au moins, ce n'était pas sa main dominante. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il y aurait de cela des lustres qu'il l'aurait repousser, mais il ne le pouvait pas pour une raison fort simple : il s'agissait de son petit ami.

Kise Ryouta, le fameux modèle que les filles s'arrachaient, membre du club de basket depuis peu mais déjà titulaire, ce même idiot du basket – quoiqu'idiot tout court, à bien y penser –, était en vérité, et depuis un mois déjà, son petit ami. Midorima, avec un soupir, se demanda une fois de plus ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter la proposition, d'abord même pas sérieuse, du blond. 

Il aurait bien voulu penser qu'il l'avait choisi pour son physique – il était un modèle après tout –, mais ce n'était même pas la raison principale. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il appréciait le vent de fraicheur qu'il avait apporté dans le club, sans oublier son magnifique sourire, celui qu'il ne faisait qu'à ses vrais amis et qui était beaucoup plus honnête que celui qu'il lançait à ses fans. Il y avait aussi sa façon de l'appeler Midorimacchi, de se moquer gentiment de ses objets chanceux, et au final Midorima était tellement tombé bas qu'il aimait ses défauts comme s'il s'agissait de qualités.

Bien sûr, pas question de lui faire savoir.

Donc, pour Midorima, avoir un blond collé tout contre lui, qui le regardait de ses yeux piteux, dans lesquels il pouvait presque lire la question qu'il se retenait encore de lui poser – «Midorimacchi, je m'ennuie, on peut faire autre chose qu'étudier pour une fois?» –, c'était la pire façon qu'il existait pour perdre sa concentration. Ses joues s'enflammaient, comme chaque fois qu'il sentait sa chaleur, et l'embarras menaçait de plus en plus de se présenter sous forme d'agacement.

Comme il l'avait prédit, le blond en eut marre d'attendre qu'il ait fini son exercice et se plaignit :

\- Midorimacchi, ton petit ami te demande de l'affection et toi, t'étudies!

Voilà, c'était maintenant de l'agacement que Midorima ressentait. En replaçant ses lunettes, il lui répliqua :

\- C'est toi qui t'es imposé chez moi, Kise. Tu m'as promis que tu n'allais pas me déranger.

Le blond glissa soudainement ses doigts entre les siens, réussissant une fois de plus et si facilement à l'embarrasser, puis il lui souffla à l'oreille, sur un ton séducteur :

\- On pourrait faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Midorima avala : c'était si difficile de lui dire non quand il affichait un air si demandant. Cela dit, il devait absolument terminer ce devoir étant donné qu'il était pour le lendemain. C'est pourquoi, usant de toute sa volonté, il détourna le regard, défit sa main de son étreinte et lui fit savoir :

\- Non, Kise, je dois terminer ce devoir pour demain.

Le modèle avait l'air si adorablement déçu que Midorima en ressentit un élan de culpabilité. Ce fut encore pire quand le blond commenta :

\- Tu es si froid, Midorimacchi...

Le tsundere put presque entendre sa volonté se fendre en deux. Vraiment, Kise avait beaucoup trop d’emprise sur lui. Avec un soupir, il proposa:

\- Je te le revaudrai.

Aussitôt, le visage du blond s'éclaira, et il demanda, de l'espoir plein la voix :

\- Alors, est-ce que tu voudrais venir voir une de mes séances photo ce samedi?

Midorima tenta de lui faire entendre raison :

\- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger à ton travail, Kise.

Le blond revint se pendre à lui, l'air si heureux que Midorima ne put s'empêcher de se demander où était passé sa déception de plus tôt, et lui fit savoir :

\- Oh, t'inquiète pas pour ça, Midorimacchi, j'ai déjà prévenu mon agente que tu viendrais!

Décidément, il faisait les choses à son rythme. Agacé, mais déjà blasé – il était habitué à ses lubies maintenant –, Midorima lui fit tout de même savoir :

\- Tu leur as annoncé que je viendrais avant de m'en parler?

À ce moment, son petit ami afficha un air angélique et, en le regardant à travers ses longs cils, il lui souffla sur un ton convaincu :

\- Parce que je savais que tu dirais oui, Midorimacchi!

Comment pouvait-il dire non maintenant?

~xxx~

Finalement, il n'avait jamais pu finir son devoir, ce soir-là, parce que Kise s'était acharné et quand le blond voulait quelque chose de lui, il finissait toujours par l'obtenir. Du coup, Midorima se demandait pour quelle raison il était quand même obligé d'aller voir Kise à son travail.

Malgré son air agacé, Midorima n'était pas tant fâché contre son copain. Il n'aimait pas la technique qu'il avait employée, certes, mais il était plutôt content d'être invité à voir Kise travailler. Peu de gens avaient ce privilège et, surtout, Midorima avait toujours été curieux sur ce côté de la vie du blond, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Dans le temps où ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, il lui arrivait de voler à sa sœur une revue dans laquelle il apparaissait, question de l'admirer sans craindre d'être surpris – heureusement, elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait même plus besoin de le faire, parce que Kise lui amenait toutes les revues dans lesquelles il apparaissait. Midorima les gardait toutes précieusement, bien cachées dans une boite au fond de son placard, tout en faisant croire à son copain qu'il s'en débarrassait. Kise devait bien se douter de la vérité, car il continuait à les lui donner avec un sourire toujours aussi éblouissant, mais il ne lui disait rien, ce qu’appréciait Midorima.

Quand Kise arriva enfin, cinq minutes en retard, il se jeta sur lui et s'excusa à peine avant de déblatérer sur un sujet ou un autre. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, le blond s'empara de sa main et ne la lâcha pas de tout le trajet – ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se tenaient la main, mais c'était la première fois en public. Midorima eut beau tenter de le convaincre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, d'autant plus qu'il était mannequin et qu'ils se dirigeaient par ailleurs jusqu'à son travail, l'autre ne fit même pas semblant de s'en soucier.

Midorima, les joues rouges, le laissa faire en priant Oha-Asa pour qu'aucun paparazzi n'ait l'idée de les suivre.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivé à destination qu'il le relâcha enfin. Ils montèrent tout de suite dans un ascenseur et descendirent au quatrième étage. L'étage au complet servait à prendre des photos, et ils descendirent tout de suite dans le studio.

Le blond l'entraina à sa suite jusqu'à une jeune femme qu'il salua. Petite, les cheveux touchant à peine ses épaules, elle avait des lunettes et un habit très seyant mais aussi très classe. Dans une main, elle tenait son téléphone et dans l'autre elle trimbalait des papiers.

Dès qu'elle vit le blond, son visage devint plus dur et elle le réprimanda pour son retard. Kise s'excusa profusément et Midorima se retint de soupirer – vraiment, on ne le referait pas. La femme enfin posa ses yeux bruns sur lui et, aussitôt, ils s'illuminèrent. Sans tarder, elle fit un pas vers le plus grand, ignorant au passage celui qui s'excusait encore, et lui demanda :

\- Tu es Midorima Shintarou?

Elle lui laissa à peine le temps d'acquiescer qu'elle lui débita, en le regardant de haut en bas :

\- Ryou-chan ne mentait pas quand il disait que tu ferais un beau modèle! Tu es grand, et pourtant tu as des traits fins, de longs cils, sans parler de la couleur de tes yeux et de tes cheveux. On dirait de l'émeraude! Tu fais du basket, non? Alors tu dois avoir un corps vraiment athlétique aussi. Un peu de maquillage et les habits qu'il faut et je suis sûre que tu seras parfait!

Midorima, comme il ne comprenait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir, recula d'un pas pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux, se racla la gorge et expliqua :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit Kise, mais je comptais seulement venir le voir travailler, rien de plus.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi le blond pour faire remarquer sa présence de nouveau. En prenant la manche de son petit ami, il lui fit :

\- En fait, Midorimacchi, j'ai dit que tu allais aider... c'est juste quelques photos et en fait on avait besoin de quelqu'un rapidement alors s'il te plait?

Pour faire bonne mesure, il battit des cils en le regardant par en bas, sa technique ultime pour convaincre. Mais dans quel pétrin Midorima s'était-il fourré encore? Il aurait bien voulu refuser une fois de plus, mais la jeune femme crut bon ignorer l'enjeu pour enfin se présenter :

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Takasugi Sakura, je suis la manager de Ryou-chan. Enchantée! J'ai hâte de travailler avec toi!

Puis, sans qu'il ne comprenne tout, on l'entraina dans une salle d'essayage où on lui fit enfiler plusieurs vêtements avant de se décider sur un ensemble qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, selon le styliste. Ensuite, on le coiffa, le maquilla un peu; une éternité plus tard, il était fin prêt, à côté de Kise, des lumières braquées sur eux.

On eut beau lui dire de se relaxer, Midorima n'y arrivait pas. L'air embarrassé, il tentait de faire les pauses demandées sans vraiment y arriver. Il y avait quelque chose d’attendrissant dans ses gestes timides, mais ça ne faisait pas de très bonnes photos pour un magazine. 

Cela dit, comme il était inexpérimenté, on ne le lui reprocha pas; on demanda plutôt à Kise de trouver un moyen de l'aider à relaxer. Le blond, avec un sourire joueur, fit savoir qu'il avait son idée à ce sujet.

Midorima, reconnaissant par habitude qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise, eut un réflexe de recul, mais Kise l'arrêta en lui prenant l’épaule. En se pendant à lui, il lui fit son fameux regard par en-bas, avant d'amener sa main libre sur sa joue. En caressant la peau tendre du bout des doigts, il s'approcha encore plus de son visage et lui souffla tout bas :

\- Midorimacchi, imagine qu'on est juste toi et moi, tous seuls, dans ta chambre.

Évidemment, loin de le calmer, l’instruction de Kise ne fit qu'embarrasser encore plus le lanceur. Ses joues s'échauffèrent et il répondit, lui aussi tout bas :

\- Kise, arrête, on nous regarde...

Avec un sourire encore plus taquin, presque cruel, le blond lâcha son épaule pour mieux se coller à lui et s'approcha de son oreille pour murmurer sensuellement :

\- Je t'ai dit de les oublier. Pense plutôt à ce que tu voudrais me faire, hmm?

Les doigts de Kise sur sa nuque le firent frissonner. Midorima n'avait pas encore oublié qu'ils étaient regardés, mais il y avait quelque chose chez son petit ami qui l'attirait toujours et inévitablement à commettre les pires erreurs. C'était son imbécillité qui devait être contagieuse, et si Midorima avait su y résister, il ne serait pas dans cette situation.

Ainsi, il se fit prendre au jeu : il passa lui-même ses bras autour de sa taille et l'approcha de lui. Kise laissa son regard au fond du sien et, en mannequin expérimenté, l'amena à une sorte de danse pour leur permettre de prendre plusieurs poses, toutes plus osées les unes que les autres. Midorima suivait le mouvement, incapable de se détacher de ses yeux dorés.

Plus le temps passait, plus le tsundere oubliait les caméras autour d'eux. La méthode de Kise était on ne peut plus efficace. Si Midorima avait été en état de le remarquer, il aurait entendu les exclamations positives du photographe et de toutes les personnes présentes. Il était maintenant complètement décontracté et osait se positionner avec plus de naturel, ce qui mettait en valeur son physique déjà avantageux.

Midorima réalisa rapidement que Kise l'agaçait en s'approchant parfois de son visage comme pour l'embrasser, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Il était évident qu'il tentait le diable en essayant de voir combien de temps Midorima allait tenir avant de perde toutes restreintes et de finir par l'embrasser.

Aussi, au bout d'un moment, il n'en put plus; si Kise tenta de l'éviter, il n'en sut rien, parce qu'il plaqua sans le lui demander sa bouche sur la sienne. Nul besoin de mentionner qu'à ce stade, il avait oublié les caméras : dans son univers, à cet instant, il n'y avait que Kise et son sourire taquin, Kise et ses yeux plein d’éclat, Kise et ses cheveux comme des rayons de soleil. Avec son innocence qui n'en était pas, son côté gamin mais calculateur tout à la fois, Kise était affreusement attirant. 

L'existence du blond en elle-même mystifiait Midorima. Il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment intelligent au sens commun – si on regardait ses résultats scolaires –, et pourtant il avait cette intelligence affective, relationnelle, dont manquait affreusement Midorima. Tout ce qu'il faisait était calculé pour plaire à une certaine audience et il réussissait toujours à obtenir l'effet qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait.

C'était donc dire que tout ce qu'il faisait et disait était faux. Même avec Midorima, il n'était jamais à cent pour cent honnête. Peut-être justement parce qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il était probablement celui que Kise manipulait le plus, et il n'avait même pas le courage de s'en soucier, parce qu'au fond il était à l'aise avec l'idée qu'il le mène en bateau – mais bien sûr, il le lui cacherait toujours, parce que sinon il en profiterait encore plus.

Les actes de Kise était peut-être faux, joué, mais c'était sa vraie manière d'être. Réel extroverti, il s'appuyait sur les autres pour se donner une existence, qui autrement n'aurait eu aucun sens. Midorima le comprenait de manière plus ou moins inconsciente, et il se rendait compte plus il apprenait à le connaître à quel point il avait plusieurs facettes à sa personnalité. 

Cela dit, toutes ces belles réflexions ne changeaient rien au fait que Kise l'avait manipulé d'abord pour l'amener ici, ensuite pour le faire poser comme mannequin et enfin pour qu'il l'embrasse. Évidemment, Midorima ne s'en rendit compte que quand les faits furent accomplis.

Ce fut Kise qui mit fin à la série de baiser qu'ils avaient entamé. Il le repoussa gentiment et Midorima rouvrit les yeux pour regarder les iris dorées qu'il adorait. Une lueur amusée y étincelait, et sa voix moqueuse finit de le sortir de sa torpeur :

\- Midorimacchi, je ne te savais pas si indécent~!

À ce moment, un mélange de honte, de stress et de gêne monta dans sa poitrine tandis que, sans lâcher son petit ami, il se détachait enfin de son visage pour parcourir la pièce. Un silence de mort régnait chez les adultes qui les fixaient avec un air incrédule. Pour la plupart, ils ne semblaient pas avoir encore passé le choc.

Midorima à son tour se figea, incapable de parler, pendant que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il aurait bien voulu se creuser un trou et s'y enfouir à tout jamais. L'idée que c'était la faute de Kise se frayait lentement un chemin dans son cerveau, ce qui, au bout du compte, finit par transformer son embarras en agacement, comme toujours.

C'est pourquoi il relâcha le blond et lui dit, la voix mal assurée :

\- Ki-Kise, pourquoi t'as... enfin, qu'est-ce que...

Incapable de finir sa phrase, car en parler était presque aussi gênant que de l'avoir fait, Midorima s'arrêta là. Kise préféra rire et il lui expliqua :

\- Eh bien, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire mon coming out!

Midorima commença par passer par le choc. Ils n'avaient pas encore parler une seule fois de s'afficher. Avant de prendre cette décision, le blond aurait au moins dû lui en parler!

Avant qu'il ne puisse formuler sa colère, des exclamations fusèrent de toutes parts. Midorima, déstabilisé, s'éloigna pendant qu'on se ruait sur le blond pour le féliciter, pour lui dire qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Certains lui assurèrent qu'ils le protégerait si quiconque voulait dire du mal de lui.

Midorima se laissa tomber sur un banc non loin avec un soupir. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Avec le recul, il était évident que de venir n'était pas une bonne idée. De sa place, il observa le blond discuter avec tout le personnel de leur couple et de comment ils allaient annoncer la nouvelle. Alors le tsundere n'avait vraiment pas son mot à dire là-dedans?

Acceptant son destin avec fatalisme, comme il avait appris malgré lui à le faire avec un tel petit ami, Midorima se prépara à quelques représailles, particulièrement des gens du club.

~xxx~

Dès qu'il arriva à l'entrainement, Midorima remarqua que Kise était déjà là et qu'il montrait à qui le voulait bien – ou non – l'entendre la revue dans laquelle ils avaient parus. Le megane aurait bien voulu l'en empêcher, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre le blond, sans compter que de toute façon ils finiraient bien par savoir.

La photo qui avait été choisie était l'une de celles qui étaient le moins compromettantes, même si elle n'en restait pas moins gênante. On voyait Kise pendu à Midorima, lequel encerclait sa taille. Tous deux étaient tournés vers la caméra, mais s'échangeaient au coin de l’œil un regard complice. Ils avaient la pose de «pris en flagrant délit», mais au moins ils n'effectuaient pas encore le délit en question.

La première remarque que Midorima entendit, alors qu'il s'approchait du petit groupe de titulaires moins Kise qui observaient la revue que le blond leur avait laissé (il en avait amené plusieurs copies pour les distribuer), fut celle d'Aomine, qui fit d'une voix moqueuse :

\- Ça fait tellement gay!

Midorima s'apprêtait à intervenir quand Kuroko le coupa de sa voix monotone :

\- Tu ne savais pas, Aomine-kun?

\- Hein? fit l'as en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

Momoi, son cahier de note à la main, annonça :

\- Midorin et Ki-chan sortent ensemble, Dai-chan!

Aomine fut le seul à exprimer sa surprise. Murasakibara, une friandise dans la bouche, s'exclama :

\- Eh, Mine-chin était pas au courant?

Akashi posa ses yeux rouges sur Aomine et annonça :

\- Tout le monde était au courant sauf toi, Aomine.

En état de choc, Aomine remarqua enfin la présence du lanceur et laissa sa frustration sortir :

\- Midorima, enfoiré, pourquoi tu l'as dit à tout le monde sauf moi?

\- Je ne l'ai dit à personne, répondit l'interpellé sur un ton brusque.

\- C'est plutôt Ki-chan qui a jamais été subtil, commenta Momoi sur un ton enjoué.

Sur ces mots, son regard émeraude dévia sur le blond qui parlait avec des joueurs de l'équipe B et C, pour se vanter de sa revue et de sa relation avec Midorima. Vraiment, le tsundere avait envie de se frapper le front de la main devant tant d'indécence.

En arrière-plan, il entendit Aomine chuchoter à Kuroko, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende :

\- C'est moi ou Midorima est en train de sourire là?

Aussitôt piqué, le megane se retourna pour le foudroyer du regard. S'il était inquiet, Aomine n'en montra rien et se contenta d'un son de mépris.

Kise choisit ce moment pour revenir vers Midorima, sur lequel il se jeta en un câlin envahisseur. La victime fit semblant de vouloir se dégager, mais son visage rouge et le fait qu'il n'y réussit pas prouvaient qu'il n'était pas réellement contre son étreinte.

Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard cette journée-là, alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans la chambre de Midorima, que Kise, avec son regard par en-bas qui lui avait déjà tellement nui, l'informa :

\- Au fait, Midorimacchi, ma manager t'a adoré! Au point où elle aimerait bien que tu deviennes un de nos mannequins permanents.

En replaçant ses lunettes pour se redonner contenance, Midorima tenta de refuser :

\- Je n'ai pas de temps pour de telles futilités et tu le sais, Kise.

Le blond fit alors l'une de ses moues dont il était le maitre et il lui confia :

\- Mais c'est que j'ai déjà dit oui...

Si Kise voulait qu'il devienne mannequin, il le deviendrait. Midorima aurait beau lutter, et il savait déjà qu'il le ferait, il n'arriverait à rien. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait aimé l'expérience, et qu'en plus l'idée de plaire à son petit ami rendait l'activité d'autant plus attrayante.

Sa bouche disait non, mais son coeur disait oui. Kise, semblait-il, ne pouvait entendre que son coeur.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà! Si vous avez aimé, n’hésitez pas à venir me parler! J’aimerais bien rencontrer des gens du fandom francophone, surtout si vous êtes auteur, pour échanger et qui sait, s’inspirer mutuellement. J’aime la plupart des ships donc pas d’enjeux de ce côté! ^_^
> 
> Pour la petite anecdote, l’idée m’est venue parce que, de toute la GoM, mise à part Kise, Midorima est celui qui aurait le plus le physique pour un mannequin je trouve. Il a les traits vraiment fins, il est super grand et musclé, il faudrait juste changer son caractère et voilà! Et j’adore faire Kise taquin et manipulateur! Il est adorable de cette façon.


End file.
